The Imaging Module provides core investigators with advice, training and technical support on the acquisition, analysis and presentation of visual data. The module provides a central resource for investigators interested in fully utilizing the capabilities of imaging technology. The module assists in training individuals in the use of digital imaging devices, analysis and display of digital images, and provides advice on the selection of appropriate image analysis software and training in its use. For the most part, it is impractical for each laboratory to fully develop the expertise necessary for imaging devices because they are used infrequently and the learning curve is steep. Furthermore, working knowledge of an imaging device is not easily communicated from one relatively inexperienced user to another. This unfortunately results in inefficiencies and potentially unintended but inappropriate manipulation of the digital data supporting the image. The environment for vision research is enhanced by access to an experienced graphics specialist who can help investigators make the best and most appropriate use of the sophisticated imaging devices available to them and the software tools with which to display and analyze their results.